The invention relates to a gradient coil assembly utilized in a Magnetic Resonance Imagining (MRI) machine and a method for assembling the gradient coil assembly.
MRI machines utilize gradient coils to generate magnetic field gradients along three desired orthogonal axes. The gradient coils, however, undergo significant Lorentz forces during coil energization that can cause the coils to vibrate and generate undesirable noise and image degradation. The inventors herein have recognized that there is a need for a gradient coil assembly that is stiffer than other gradient coil assemblies, which can reduce coil vibrations and thus undesirable noise and image degradation.